


we had caught on fire

by brujsedbones



Series: clothes on the floor and your eyes are on me [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Pet Names, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Puppy Xuxi, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujsedbones/pseuds/brujsedbones
Summary: Yukhei has moved to straddle Mark, swinging a long leg over both of his thighs. He drops his head, index finger running absentmindedly over Mark’s collarbone.“Can you distract me instead?”





	we had caught on fire

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when kaylee and I start dicking around in dms....this if for u

Mark is no good at talking about himself. He never has been. He used to dread the first days of school, the get to know you games, never knowing what to say that would accurately describe him in the most flattering way possible.    


His ability to name his attractive qualities is even more impaired during intimate situations. It’s embarrassing, and he usually lets his partner take the lead on that, just following along and agreeing. The agreeing part is more the fault of his submission than his struggles to find anything positive about himself, but minor details are minor details.

Mark is working on his chemistry assignment when he suddenly has a lapful of Yukhei. He arrives to their apartment and tosses his torso over Mark’s lap. It’s odd, because Yukhei’s legs, which are probably longer than Mark’s entire body, are splayed out behind him. The younger’s eyes don’t stray from his laptop, but the hand he isn’t using to scroll begins to rub soothing circles onto Yukhei’s back. 

“Rough day?” he murmurs.

“Yeah,” Yukhei replies, sounding deflated. “That teacher assistant, Taeyong, he’s going to kill me.”

“Taeyong hyung? He’s nice,” Mark says.

“To you,” Yukhei whines, and Mark can pretty much envision the tiny pout of his lips despite not seeing his face. “He hates me.”

“He’s stricter on his students than on his fellow peers,” Mark explains gently. “This is what you get for being a Economics Linguistics double major.”

“No one told me it was going to be this hard,” Yukhei complains, kicking his legs as much as his current position will allow.

“Dude,” Mark sighs, closing his laptop after saving his work. “Literally everyone told you it was going to be difficult. Kun, Ten, Jaehyun—”

Yukhei cuts him off by pinching his thigh. “I do not need a list, thank you very much.”

Mark rubs at the skin, wincing. “Someone’s cranky.”

The elder turns his head to look up at Mark with his twinkling eyes. “Sorry.”

“Weren’t able to see Jungwoo hyung today?” Mark assumes, the hand once on Yukhei’s back coming up to card through his hair.

“Ugh, don’t say his name,” Yukhei groans, pressing his forehead against Mark’s thigh. Mark shifts slightly. 

“Stop acting like you don’t miss him,” Mark chides. Jungwoo left earlier in the morning to go on some kind of elite camping excursion with his family. He had to leave around eight in the morning, and Yukhei’s first class isn’t until ten. He completely forgot about setting another alarm. Yukhei kicks his legs again at the memory.

“You know what I need?” Yukhei asks. “A distraction.”

Mark reaches to grab his wallet from his desk. “Yeah, sure man, we can go see a movie or some—”

Mark is unsure of how Yukhei managed to move that fast. He’s moved to straddle Mark, swinging a long leg over both of his thighs. He drops his head, index finger running absentmindedly over Mark’s collarbone. “Can you distract me instead?”

Mark feels his throat go dry. It’s unfairly difficult to resist Yukhei’s charms, especially when he’s deposited himself in Mark’s lap, a special concoction of beauty and bashfulness that makes Mark’s head spin with desire.

He pretends not to know Yukhei’s intention, swiveling around to look for their bookcase. “I’m sure we have some board games or card games in here somewhere.”

“ _ Mark,”  _ Yukhei groans. “Stop it.”

Mark’s hands settle on Yukhei’s thighs, fingers toying with the holes in his jeans. “I need to hear you say it, Xuxi.”

Mark pretty much only calls him Xuxi when he’s in pupspace, or on his way there. Yukhei swallows. “Mark, can we play?”

He sounds really fucking nervous and Mark decides that it’s adorable. He uses his feet to turn the chair around so the back of it is hitting the desk, then his arms come up to snake around Yukhei’s sides. He presses hard onto Yukhei’s back, forcing an arch, and Mark takes the leap and presses their lips together.

Yukhe, big bodied Yukhei, practically melts into the kiss, chest rising and falling against Mark’s own. Mark’s hands fall back to his thighs, gripping, and the moan that tumbles out of his mouth when Mark accidentally presses a little too hard is not lost on him.

“Can you take these off for me?” Mark asks, pulling at Yukhei’s jeans. He scrambles off of his lap to obey, carefully peeling away the fabric to reveal the toned muscle. He keeps going, boxers coming off right after, and he deposits himself back into Mark’s lap with his torso still covered by his shirt. It doesn’t make sense how hard he already is.

Something about both his partial nudity and his quick erection is cute to Mark, who hums his appreciation for Yukhei’s nakedness. The elder kisses along Mark’s jaw, and Mark sighs gratefully. His hands reach for Yukhei’s chest, rubbing his thumb over the nipples gently, experimentally, and Yukhei gives a tiny moan, not expecting to like it so much. Mark files this away for later use.

Yukhei’s rocking in his lap, the action itself begging for more, and Mark decides to stop making him hold off. He take ahold of Yukhei’s thick cock, asking him, “Can you drool for me?”

And Yukhei does just as he is asked, string of saliva falling over the curve of his lips and directly onto the tip, the accuracy so sharp it’s almost practiced. The thought of Yukhei drooling onto his own cock is making Mark’s insides melt, and he starts to stroke Yukhei slowly.

Yukhei reacts like he’s never had his dick touched before. From the way he’s biting his lip, it seems like he tries to hold in a moan, but ultimately fails. He’s so... _ sensitive _ , and Mark revels in it. Yukhei lets out a particularly loud whine when Mark shallowly strokes the head, and Mark knows there are stars in his own eyes.

“You really needed this, hm, puppy?” Mark asks, voice soft and gentle.

“Yeah,” Yukhei breathes out. “I need you.”

Mark refuses to acknowledge how his heart jumps at the statement. 

“Oh?” He asks instead. “Tell me what you want, Xuxi. You can have anything you want baby boy, just tell me.”

Mark hears Yukhei’s breath catch at the pet name. “I want mommy to fuck me with a strap,” Yukhei whines, nuzzling into Mark’s neck. Mark may not be able to talk about himself, but talking about Jungwoo is as easy as breathing.

“You’d look so good spread out on mommy’s cock,” Mark murmurs, one hand working Yukhei’s cock while the other pets the back of his head. “I’d be so jealous of him, getting to fuck you like that. Would you let me have a turn after?”   


“Yes,” Yukhei gasps, hips bucking into Mark’s fist. “You can fuck me whenever you want.”   


Mark hums. “I’m holding you to that.”   


Then Yukhei’s kissing him, mouth falling open as Mark licks at the seam of his lips. The kiss is desperate, and Mark can tell that Yukhei is trying to convey something to him.   


“You’re hiding something, Xuxi,” Mark says when he pulls away, lips wet. “Just tell me.”   


“Be mean,” Yukhei nearly whispers, but Mark hears him anyway.   


“What?” He asks, grinning, just to make Yukhei say it again.

“Be mean,” Yukhei repeats, shameless. “Make me feel small.”   


“You want me,” Mark starts, quietly, “To be mean to you?”   


“Ye—”   


“How fucking slutty,” Mark tries the words. To his critical ears, they sound awkward, but Yukhei downright cries, and Mark decides he can say these words if it makes Yukhei sound like that.   


The elder is making these cute little noises, half stuttered breaths and tiny whimpers, and Mark is enamored by how precious they are. He’s affected by them, definitely, his typical submissive nature desperate to make an appearance. He resists, for Yukhei’s sake, but the urge to be taken care of is difficult to put up a fight against, no matter how much he loves wrecking the gorgeous man above him. 

“Look how cute your little cock is,” Mark marvels, trying to ignore the tugging of subspace at the back of his head. “Dripping like that, just for me.”

“Not...not little,” is all Yukhei replies, breathing labored. Mark chuckles. 

“I know, Xuxi. Your cock is so big my hand can barely fit around it. Why is it you like bottoming so much?” Mark questions, fist tightening.

“Mark,” Yukhei begins after small moment of silence, already sounding embarrassed, and that is enough to make Mark continue.

“Does it get you off that you have such a useless cock? That you were only made to be fucked? What a waste.”

Yukhei’s back arches, and he gathers Mark in his arms and pulls him closer. Mark lets him, he himself enjoying the feeling of Yukhei’s leaking tip pressed against his tummy. The elder’s hips are moving now, chasing the pressure of Mark’s hand and bucking his hips sporadically. Mark holds them down.

“Stop it. What kind of pup do you think you would be if mommy saw you like this? You can’t even control yourself. How selfish. How  _ pathetic _ .”

Mark’s stroking him so fast and Yukhei is close to tears now. “Mark,  _ please _ ,” he begs, voice cracking on the last word. 

“Please what?” Mark is having way too much fun with this, pressing the pad of his thumb into the slit. Yukhei’s voice pitches into a whimper, and Mark runs his unoccupied hand over the taut muscles of his thighs in response. It’s meant to be faux soothing, and Mark assumes his intent is understood when Yukhei begins to tremble under his hand. 

“Faster,” Yukhei moans. “I’m close, please. Can I?”

“Yukhei,” Mark giggles softly. “You don’t need my permiss— _ oh.” _

Yukhei absolutely throws himself into Mark’s neck, nosing along the line of his jaw as he cums, cock spurting. He’s so  _ big _ ; broad shoulders blocking Mark’s view of anything other than him, thick muscles flexing and contracting in millisecond windows, looming over Mark as he shakes, emptying his load in Mark’s hand which has yet to stop moving. The elder cries with oversensitivity, clutching at Mark’s wrist to get him to stop. And he does, eventually, pretty pink tongue poking out to lick Yukhei’s mess from his hand.

Yukhei groans, burying his head in Mark’s neck. “You’re so filthy,” he complains.

“Look at me,” Mark says. “In my eyes, Xuxi,” he adds when the elder fixes his eyes on his forehead.

Mark leans in very slowly, pressing a soft kiss to Yukhei’s plush, red bitten lips. Yukhei smiles toothily at him when he breaks away, eyes glazed over. It’s him that leans in to kiss Mark this time, mouth opening. They kiss, filthily, slowly, like they have all the time in the world. Yukhei’s tongue sweeps over the inside of Mark’s mouth, moaning quietly into the kiss when he gets a taste of his own cum from the other’s mouth. 

“Who’s the filthy one now?” Mark asks, ignoring the lingering string of saliva between their lips after they part.

“Still you,” Yukhei replies, getting off of Mark’s lap to sink down to his knees.

Mark’s eyes widen. “What are you doing?”

“I was going to blow you,” Yukhei explains. “As a thank you for taking care of me.”

Mark’s head is spinning of just the mere image of Yukhei below him like that. “But we haven’t—”

“—Done this before, I know,” Yukhei finishes the sentence for him. “I figured now would be as good a time as any, if you’re okay with that.”

Yukhei hasn’t moved his hands from Mark’s knees, where he placed them when he first sat down, and Mark needs him to touch him more. “Yes, I’m okay with it,” he breathes.

“Really?” Yukhei asks, leaning his cheek against Mark’s thigh. He blinks up at him innocently, fingers already starting to creep toward the waistband of Mark’s black track pants.

Mark swears, tipping his head back. “Xuxi, little pup, I am beyond okay with this.”

Yukhei all but rips Mark’s pants and underwear down in one move that is not at all smooth or coordinated. Mark’s painfully hard, more affected by Yukhei than he thought he was. Yukhei cannot seem to takes his eyes off of Mark’s dick, his eyes hungry, trying to commit every detail to his memory. Mark squirms under the attention, gut twisting at the feeling of being watched so closely, like a piece of meat. And he likes it, god does he like feeling this way under Yukhei’s large eyes and borderline predatory gaze. He tips his head back again, unable to cope with the intensity.

Yukhei wraps his hand around Mark’s length, and Mark can feel the heat envelope him. He looks down, sees Yukhei’s fingers overlapping each other, and the heat rises in his cheeks. He throws an arm over his eyes, hips shifting to get more of himself into Yukhei’s ridiculously large hand.

“Stay still,” Yukhei says, and Mark whimpers quietly, any semblance of dominance he once had now tossed out of the window. “Let me take care of you.”

And Yukhei does, pressing open mouthed kisses to Mark’s spread thighs. Mark keeps twitching, and Yukhei is extremely pleased to find out that his thighs are sensitive. The muscles not only jump under Yukhei’s mouth, but bruise easily as well. He takes advantage of it, sucking marks onto the skin while kneading the muscle. 

“You’re so sloppy,” Mark comments, his voice a half moan. “How are you this eager and you haven’t even started sucking me off yet?”

“Silly Mark,” Yukhei remarks. “Do you know how many times I’ve thought about having your dick in my mouth?”

Mark’s breath hitches. “By the way you phrased that, I am going to assume...a lot?”

Yukhei nods, hand lazily stroking Mark now. “Do you know how many times I’ve gotten off to the thought of choking myself on your cock?”

The words pass through Mark’s spine like electricity. “How can you talk like that so casually?” he asks rhetorically. 

“Are you going to let me blow you now or are you going to keep asking questions?” 

Mark snaps his mouth shut, and a laugh rumbles up at him from Yukhei’s chest. He finally,  _ finally  _ guides Mark’s dick into his mouth, and Mark sighs at the contact. Yukhei’s mouth is impossibly hot, plush lips circling the head of the provided length. Mark watches with fond eyes as the elder entwines their fingers and inches down his cock at the same time. 

Mark is thinking about how cute Yukhei is, then the elder flattens his tongue against the underside vein and swallows and  _ fuck.  _ Mark’s hips buck on their own accord. He can hear the gagging sound from below him and apologies start to form on his lips before Yukhei is pulling off and looking at Mark like he hung the fucking moon.

“That’s so good, baby,” Yukhei pants, hand stroking Mark’s cock. “Do that again.”

“Baby?” Mark echoes, dazed from the amount of fascination dancing around in Yukhei’s irises.

“Yes,” Yukhei confirms. “You’re my baby, and I’m your little pup.”

Mark’s head is swimming. “I’m your baby,” he says.

“My baby. Mine,” Yukhei says, voice soft. “Mommy’s too, but right now you’re all mine.”

Mark likes this. He likes this a lot. The feeling of being owned is actually really satisfying, and the only thing that could make it better is having Yukhei’s pretty lips around him. He says this aloud, and Yukhei whines at the obscene wording. He becomes needy, licking small stripes around the head.

“Gag me, please,” Yukhei begs, and Mark can feel his own soul evaporate through his skin. He takes one of his hands, once clamped to the underside of the chair, and brings it to Yukhei’s hair, forcing his mouth down on his cock. The sound Yukhei makes in response is grossly exaggerated because Mark knows he didn’t push down that far, but it’s hot either way. Mark shifts his hips upwards the tiniest bit and suddenly Yukhei is looking up at him with something akin to hope glittering in his eyes. This amuses Mark, the thought of someone being so desperate to have their mouth fucked by him, and he decided to indulge Yukhei, just this once.

He snaps his hips up suddenly, and Yukhei’s gag is more realistic this time. Mark repeats the action, and Yukhei hums in contentment, eyes fluttering shut. He begins to paw at Mark’s thighs, the younger’s cock hitting the back of his throat with every thrust. His mouth is stuffed full of cock, and saliva starts dripping out of the side of the sides of his mouth and down his chin. All of the gagging is making tears well up in his eyes, but they don’t spill over, resting just above his eyelashes.

Mark’s got a stinging grip in Yukhei’s hair, fingers pulling at the brown strands. His fingers grasp harder when he sees the tears lingering near Yukhei’s eyes, which have fallen shut as he allows Mark to use him. Once Mark has become aware of the fact that Yukhei has basically given himself to Mark to use for his own pleasure, he is hit with an overwhelming sense of attraction to the man below him.

Mark pulls at Yukhei’s hair to allow him some air. “You’re so good with your mouth, little pup, so good for your baby,” he praises, petting Yukhei’s hair. He leans into the touch, whimpering.

Turns out he wasn’t whimpering at the praise itself; Mark looks down to see Yukhei at full mast again, fucking his fist sloppily. Mark’s mouth drops open.

“Did you get that hard just from sucking me off?” he asks, in a mild state of shock.

Yukhei turns scarlet, and nods. Mark nearly faints.

“You’re so precious, Xuxi,” he says, soft and dreamlike. “Come here puppy. Baby is gonna come all over himself and make a mess for you.”

Yukhei’s hand stops moving. “Tell me when you’re about to come,” he requests, looking at Mark with seriousness. 

Mark’s surprised he can form words after looking like such a fucked out and whiny mess. “Why?” he asks, curious.

“So I know when to deepthroat,” Yukhei replies, as if he were talking about the weather, and Mark’s body floods with heat.

“O-okay,” he stutters, and Yukhei takes it upon himself to lower his mouth back onto Mark’s dick. Mark doesn’t waste any time, restoring the previous pace of his hips. Yukhei’s gagging noises fill the room alongside Mark’s tiny whimpers and pants, room increasing in temperature.

Yukhei becomes increasingly more needy as he chases his second orgasm, unwilling to stop fucking the loose hole of his fist. He looks so close, and Mark decides to help him out a little.

“Look at my slutty little puppy,” Mark coos. Yukhei’s eyes snap up to him and he whines, high in his throat. Mark takes it as a signal for more.

“You’re so fucking cute when you’re desperate, Xuxi,” he continues, running a hand through Yukhei’s hair. “You look so wrecked, so perfect for me. I love it.”

Yukhei finally lets himself come, and Mark can see his eyes glaze over. He knows that look. Yukhei’s completely fucked out, pliant, in a daze—but never lazy. If anything, he’s more eager to finish Mark off, if that were even possible. 

Yukhei shifts to sit higher on his knees, not daring to move Mark’s dick from his mouth. His come covered hand comes up to stroke Mark’s length again and—oh dear  _ god  _ he’s using his own come as lube.

The slurping noises Yukhei is making are absolutely obscene. He’s twisting his fist around the base of Mark’s cock, sucking diligently on the head. His tongue is absolutely sinful, flattening and dipping in ways Mark hadn’t known tongues can move. He’s definitely done this before, and the image of Yukhei looking as fucked out as he looks now and sucking dick—anyone’s dick—is enough to push him over the edge.

Yukhei swallows it all without struggle or complaint. He smiles brightly at Mark afterwards, and Mark, even with his soul sucked out through his dick, still has half a mind to pull him up for an open mouthed kiss.

“Filthy,” Yukhei says, opening his eyes. “You’re filthy.”

“You like it,” Mark shoots back.

“I do,” Yukhei grins, teeth showing. “Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?”

Mark attempts to stand and walk on his own but his legs collapsed as soon as he tried. Yukhei shrieks his laugh, scooping Mark into his arms to save him the trouble. Mark pouts the entire way to the bathroom, yelling at Yukhei when the elder slams his knee into the door frame. 

Mark invites Yukhei into the shower with him against his better judgement. Yukhei is surprisingly tame, washing himself and making minimal inappropriate jokes. Mark dries off and throws himself into his own bed for a nap. Yukhei follows him instead of getting into his own bed, flopping on top of Mark’s body. Mark lets out a small “oof!” before pulling back the covers to let him join underneath the blanket and stop crushing him.

“Do you think Jungwoo will be more jealous of when he finds out about this?” Yukhei asks, body curled around Mark’s.

“We’ll find out when he gets back, won’t we?” Mark answers with a question of his own. “Now go to sleep,” he commands.

And Yukhei listens. He always does.

 

**Author's Note:**

> can u say rushed ending.....and I wrote this shit so fast it's been 10 days since my last nsfw fic sjdksjfkdsfk bye
> 
> thank u for reading!
> 
> 180518


End file.
